sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kto jest prawdziwym Mesjaszem? Chaos światła i ciemności
Kto jest prawdziwym Mesjaszem? Chaos światła i ciemności (jap. 真の救世主は誰? 光と影のカオス Shin no meshia wa dare? Hikari to yami no kaosu) – 23 (112) odcinek trzeciej serii anime. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 5 listopada 1994 roku. Opis odcinka Odcinek zaczyna się w tajemniczej komnacie profesora Tomoe. W zakamarku komnaty jest tron, otoczony misiami i różnymi zabawkami. Na tronie siedzi dziewczynka, która przytula jedną z maskotek. Prosi ona o czyste, ludzkie serce, rozszarpując zabawkę na kawałki. Na szyi dziewczynki widnieje Czarna Gwiazda. Profesor Tomoe stara się ją uspokoić, mówiąc, że czyste serce zostanie jak najszybciej dostarczone... Zmiana scenerii. Dziewczyny i Setsuna są w świątyni Hikawa. Setsuna opowiada, że zbliża się horror – zacięta walka ze złem – i na dodatek wróg jest niezwykle potężny. Już potem znika. Przychodzi Chibiusa, która się pyta, gdzie jest Puu. Dodaje, że chce iść z nią do parku, gdzie jest kręcony film. Oczywiście Minako i Usagi, pomimo rad Luny i Artemisa, namawiają resztę, by pójść z Chibiusą. Tymczasem w laboratorium profesor Tomoe tłumaczy wiedźmom, że teraz przechodzą na nową strategię – będą zamieniać czyste serca na... energię dla Mesjasza! Mimete jest zdezorientowana, gdy profesor się ją pyta o nową ofiarę. Mimete odpowiada, że jej nową ofiarą jest sławny aktor – Yosaku Eda. Gdy wchodzi na plan filmowy, by go poczęstować ciastkami, kilka fanek brutalnie uderzają w koszyk, który się rozpada. Aktor pomaga Mimete się uporać z pozbieraniem ciastek, próbuje jednego z nich i mówi, że są pyszne. Mimete myśli, że chodzi o miłość! Tymczasem kapelusz Chibiusy porywa wiatr. Zwraca jej go dziewczynka w czerni – Hotaru Tomoe. Nawiązuje ona z Chibiusą kontakt, poznając dziewczynkę. Zaprzyjaźniają się. Przechodząc do rzeczy, gdy daimon łapie Chibiusę, Hotaru stara się bronić przyjaciółkę. Uzbrojona Mimete i daimon zabierają serce aktora, wcześniej Mimete pewnie prosi o autograf. Oczywiście Sailor Moon z pomocą Świętego Graala przemienia się w Super Sailor Moon. Używa ataku Rainbow Moon Heart Ache, którym niszczy daimona odzyskując serce aktora. Mimete odchodzi. Po walce Hotaru swoją mocą uzdrowienia leczy ranę Chibiusy. Mówi, że dziewczynki ze szkoły uważają, że jest dziwna. Chibiusa mówi, że to wspaniale, że jest inna. Hotaru mdleje. Chibiusa ją odprowadza do domu. Profesor Tomoe mówi, że Chibiusa zawsze będzie tu mile widziana. Kiedy kładzie Hotaru spać, włącza tajemny przycisk, wchodząc do laboratorium. Czyżby to ojciec Hotaru był stworzycielem daimonów? Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Rica Fukami * Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon – Kae Araki * Haruka Tenō/Sailor Uranus – Megumi Ogata * Michiru Kaiō/Sailor Neptune – Masako Katsuki * Setsuna Meiō/Sailor Pluto – Chiyoko Kawashima * Hotaru Tomoe – Yūko Minaguchi * Luna – Keiko Han * Artemis – Yasuhiro Takato * Profesor Sōichi Tomoe – Akira Kamiya * Mimete – Mika Kanai * Yōsaku Eda – Nobuyuki Hiyama * Aktorka Yumi – Yuri Amano * U-Estern – Akiko Hiramatsu Galeria Zapowiedź odc112.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep112 1.jpg Ep112 2.jpg Ep112 3.jpg Ep112 4.jpg Ep112 5.jpg Ep112 6.jpg Ep112 7.jpg Ep112 8.jpg Uwagi * Polski tytuł odcinka Polsatu to Blaski i cienie. * W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy została pokazana twarz profesora Tomoe. en:Who is the True Messiah? Chaos of Light and Darkness de:Licht und Schatten Kategoria:Odcinki trzeciej serii